Unexpected Surprises
by TechniclyInc62
Summary: Emily/FOC


The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

Summary: Tara gets captured by Negan's people during a patrol. During her imprisonment a stranger helps her escape and helps her find her way back to her people. Tara doesn't know if she can trust the stranger or not, but they start to develop feelings for each other. Teresa Palmer as Allie.

Tara was in her cell terrified out of her mind when it opened. A blonde savior she vaguely recognized from the cafeteria had entered her cell with a black and red north face coat on. Tara threw a few punches at her until the girl grabbed her wrists and held her against the wall firmly.

"Stop. Stop. I'm trying to help you. I'm breaking you out. The two you were with were killed and he's going to do the same to you if you don't trust me. Please." The girl whispered.

"How can I trust you?" Tara quit fighting her.

"I can't tell you that. You have to decide that for yourself." They locked eyes for a few tense moments until her opponent let go of her wrists.

"How do you expect to get me out of here? Why are you even helping me?" Tara asked her defeatedly.

"You want to know a secret?" The girl asked her backing away and pulling some rope from her bag.

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway." Tara eyed the rope with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a savior. I'm not anyone really, but what Negan is doing to your people. To everyone. It isn't right. I hid in the shadows for a long time watching and learning. Your people are trying to start a new way of life. One that I would like to help you form. I don't expect you to trust me. I don't know if I even really trust you, but from where I'm standing. Your people are on the right path. I want to help. I need to tie your hands to lead you through the camp to our exit point. Then I'll get you on the road back to your camp."

"Okay. I mean. Either I die in here or I die out there right? I prefer not to be one of Negan's bimbo's. He's not really my type." Tara held her wrists together while the girl chuckled.

"What you don't dig sociopathic dictators?"

"Not particularly." Tara smirked.

"Blindfold too."

"You have to be kidding me." Tara glared at the girl.

"Not kidding. You can't know where Negan's office is. Which is where I'm taking you if we get stopped by anyone along the way. It will look suspicious to the saviors if your eyes aren't covered."

It was a tense walk through the camp. The girl kept her hand on Tara's back guiding her with a gun aimed at the back of her head.

"Where are you taking her?"

"To see Negan. He summoned her."

"Okay then. Make it quick kid. You know how he gets when he has to wait on things."

"Yes sir." The girl pushed Tara and they continued a little bit faster.

Most of the Saviors including Negan were in the mess hall. Which is where the leader that had stopped them was heading and she knew their cover was going to be blown the minute he saw Negan in the mess. She made it to the fence and cut Tara's hands free and lowered her blindfold just as soon as the alarms started blaring. They froze and made eye contact. The girl held the fence open for Tara to walk through and they started running through the woods next to the hideout. They made it to the small town close to the warehouses when she realized Negan's men were heading back to the camp. She looked around and spotted the reason for the retreat. A huge hoard was headed there way. She grabbed Tara's sleeve and pulled her to a car and opened the trunk. They both crammed in and she held the trunk closed but not all the way.

They girl had ended up on top of Tara between her legs balanced with a palm on the metal beside Tara's head. Tara was pushing her back with palms on her shoulders from where her elbows were forcibly bent and confined by her rescuers. They locked eyes and stared at each other remaining silent due to the horde moving through their location. Even though they weren't saying anything Tara felt like they were having one of the longest conversations she had ever had with anyone. Tara saw sweat starting to form on the girls face and moved her arm under her to put her hand on the trunk to hold it instead of the girl allowing her to alleviate some of the pressure on her arm. The girl sighed and rested her forehead on Tara's shoulder briefly before lifting it again.

"I'm Tara." Tara whispered quietly. The girl studied her but remained silent. Her arms buckled slightly and Tara moved to stabilize her.

"Can you do me a favor and stop moving around so much?" Tara grimaced.

"Are you hurt? Am I….?"

"No. You just happen to be in a precarious position." Tara pointed out and closed her eyes when the girl shifted slightly by accident. The girl chuckled slightly, and Tara could see a blush forming on her face.

"Oh."

"Stop. It's embarrassing." Tara covered her face.

"Don't be embarrassed it's a normal physiological reaction regarding the position we happen to be in."

"God. Just stop. Stop talking." Tara groaned, and the girl laughed again quietly. The trunk was forced open and out of Tara's hand. The girl on top of her raised her weapon and pointed it at the intruder ready to fire until Tara pulled her arm back down.

"He's a friend of mine. Get off me. Please?" Tara smiled, and the girl rolled her eyes climbing out of the trunk. She held a hand out to help Tara from the trunk. The girl and the man who were Tara's friends rose eyebrows at each other and smirked slightly at their friend when she was upright.

"Oh shut up. This is Daryl and Rosita. This is. Well. I don't know really. She helped me escape the Saviors." Tara punched the man on the arm. Daryl instantly rose his weapon and aimed it at the stranger again.

"Daryl." Tara put a hand on his arm.

"If she's a savior we can't trust her." Daryl pointed out. Tara started to protest, but the girl set her gun down on the ground and kicked it towards them. Then she pulled her other three firearms off and passed them over slowly.

"I'm not a savior. I just happened to be in their camp. I don't expect you to trust me, but I can't go back there. Negan will kill me. Do what you need to do."

"Daryl." Tara said exaggeratedly.

"Well take her to camp and let Rick and Maggie talk to her and decide what to do." Rosita told Tara drawing her own weapon.

"Check her for any more weapons." Daryl told Tara.

"Just do it. It's either die in there or die out here right?" The girl told her when Tara hesitated. Tara approached her and started searching her for weapons.

"You don't get to die until we figure you out." Tara punched her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, well if you do. Be sure to let me know princess."

They walked in silence until they got close to Tara's camp. Daryl stopped them and handed Tara a blindfold. The girl smiled at her and let out an accidental laugh.

"Sorry. It's just ironic." She didn't see it coming when Daryl knocked her out.

She woke in a room on a chair with her hands tied behind her back. A man with an impressive beard was sitting across from her in front of the door waiting patiently for her to wake up.

"Glad you could join us again. Welcome to Alexandria. I'm Rick." Rick introduced himself. She studied him but didn't respond.

"Yeah. Tara said you didn't talk very much. That needs to change if you want to walk freely in our camp." Rick informed her.

"I'm not a savior." She started simply.

"Tara told me that, but she also said she didn't know what you are." Rick replied.

"I don't really belong anywhere. I was trying to learn about Negan's people so I imbedded myself in the camp. When I saw he was taking people and killing them. I decided to help the last one escape. I tried with a few others, but they didn't go for it. They thought I was lying. Tara was the first one that let me help her."

"Well we appreciate that. Tara's an important member of our group. I'm going to trust you and let you walk freely within the camp. We can't let you leave for a while though. We don't go by the same rules Negan does, but if you cross us…" Rick trailed off.

"I'll disappear. Got it." She smiled slightly as he cut her hands free.

"Tara's waiting outside the door. She can show you around camp. Her trailer is big enough for two." Rick smirked.

"Funny." She rolled her eyes but smiled at him. He shook his head and opened the door.

"Tara. You can keep the stray." Rick smiled at his friend and took off down the hall towards Michonne who was waiting at the top of the stair case.

"Hi." Tara smiled.

"Hi." The strange girl responded.

"Are you going to tell me your name now?" Tara tried.

"Allison. Everyone used to call me Allie." Allison introduced herself formally.

"Well. Allie with no last name. Welcome to Alexandria." Tara opened the door to the big house they were in and Allie looked around in surprise once her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. A smile slowly forming on her face.

"Woah. Is that a smile?" Tara smirked.

"Hey. I got shot this morning. I have a reason to be frowny. I had heard stories of Alexandria in the Saviors and Wolves camps, but I hadn't expected anything like this." Allie admitted.

"Psh. You got grazed on the arm. It wasn't that bad." Tara led her through the camp.

"Well. That's the last time I ever protect you." Allie acted hurt.

"Yeah. I have a hard time believing that. You would have left already." Tara pointed out. Allie made a wounded face and put a hand on her chest.

"You got me." Allie sat on the stairs leading to what she assumed was Tara's trailer. Tara sat down next to her as she looked out across the camp.

"Will you stay?" Tara asked her hopefully.

"Rick didn't give me a choice in the matter. Part of my terms of conditions." Allie picked at her sleeve.

"We both know you could leave whenever you want." Tara nudged her knee with her own.

"Do you want me to stay?" Allie looked at her pointedly until Tara looked away.

"I don't know yet." Tara admitted honestly. Allie smiled.

"Your honesty is refreshing." Allie chuckled.

"We just me today. Despite my humiliating moment in the trunk of that car. I think I would like it if you stayed." Tara put a hand on Allie's arm. Allie covered it with her own hand.

"I can't make any promises princess." Allie gave a pained smile.

"I wouldn't expect you to. I never got to thank you for getting me out of that hell hole." Tara stated.

"Allowing me to stay here is thanks enough. Even if it's as a partial prisoner." Allie admitted.

"Well. I was going to tell you that I know where you might find a place to shower…" Tara smiled.

"Seriously?" Allie asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah. Come on." Tara pulled her up with a hand gripping her coat pocket.

"I'll have someone stitch up your arm after you get cleaned up." Tara pulled her along towards the middle of the camp again.


End file.
